The invention relates to cable connectors and to a method for the processing of the end of the cable, and more particularly to such processing of a screened, multicore round cable provided with an outer sheath, and the subsequent connection thereof to a connector.
Such multicore round cables are increasingly used as control cables between peripheral equipment and signal processors. In this connection, the structure of the round cable is such that a number of signal wires are at least jointly and possibly separately metal-screened. As a result, these signal wires are screened against outside influences or they cannot radiate outwards when pulsed signals are transmitted over these signal wires. Because the screening is of considerable importance in these cases, the processing of the extremity of such a cable, for example when connecting to a cable connector, is difficult. In practice even complicated tools and cumbersome method steps are used for this purpose.